


Ő Megérti

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Anita még soha nem vette észre, hogy mennyire támaszkodik Edwardra.





	Ő Megérti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Gets It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626305) by rejeneration [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



_**Ő megérti** _

Az előttük levő szörny nagy és ijesztő; nagyjából annyira nagy és ijesztő, mint amennyire általában már lenni szoktak. Folklór szarság, gondolja Anita, miközben Edward megkerüli őt. Már rendet vágtak a gazemberek maradékába, holtestek sorát hagyva kettejük nyomában. Erre most itt ez az izé; a hatalma csak úgy kavarog a szobában, természetfeletti erejét nagy hullámokban ontja.

Morog, a mély hang úgy visszhangzik a torkában, akárcsak egy párducnak, de ilyen alakváltót Anita még sosem látott. Hátsólábaira emelkedve jóval tíz láb fölé magasodik. Anita két ezüsthegyű golyót ereszt az irhájába, majd figyeli, ahogy az a dolog elnyeli a golyókat, aztán a teste ugyanazon a lyukon, mint ahol bementek, ki is kényszeríti magából őket. Az előttük lévő szörny mély, durva vicsorgással kuncog, miközben egyszerre mereszti az agyarait és a karmait.

Edward rég túl volt a játszadozáson. Anita látja, hogy a fáradtság az arcára vésődött; a kettősük már négy órája küzdött a túlélésért. Edward két gyújtógránátot hajít a szobába, majd durván berántja a nőt egy öreg téglafal mögé. Anita elfordítja a fejét, a Browningot erősen markolja véres kezében, miközben Edwardot figyeli, amint az a visszaszámlálást mutatja. Három… kettő… egy. Mikor bezárja az öklét, a gránátok felrobbannak, a lökéshullám veszélyes hullámnyi hőt küld szét, ami a téglafalakba mar és megrázza az alattuk levő földet. Edward átöleli és a földre rántja, ahol a saját testével fedezi a nőét.

Két dolog történt egyszerre: egyszer csak meghallják a záporzó rosszfiú törmelék nedves placcs, loccs hangját, miközben a fullasztó, fekete füst vastagon körbekígyózza őket. Edward felé nyúl és felhúzza, szinte rángatja a pinceajtó felé, amit még befelé úton szúrtak ki. Ez volt az egyetlen útjuk kifelé. Anita rendszerint nem volt ilyen magatehetetlen, de a lábai olyanok voltak, mint a zselé, valószínűleg nagyrészt a rengeteg vérveszteség miatt. Épp ahogy Edward szétlövi a zárat, a Waltherével forgáccsá változtatva a fát, majd vállal kilöki az ajtót, hogy kijuttassa magukat a zord, hajnali fényre, Anita mélységes ájulásba zuhan.

_*** * * *** _

Az lehet az oka, hogy az utóbbi negyvenhét órában alig aludt, legalábbis mindig megvan ez a lehetőség is, mert az alvás, amiből kiszakította magát, megtévesztően hasonlított a kómára. Hirtelen riadt fel, a feje felé nyúlva, hogy ösztönösen előhúzza a Browningot a tokjából. A fegyver nem volt felette ott, ahol lennie kellett volna. Ami azt illeti, még csak az ágykeret sem volt a sajátja, és a szoba gyors áttekintése gagyi virágos függönyöket, vesszőből font bútorokat és a távoli sarokban egy tizenkilenc colos televíziót fedett fel.

– Hey – jött a férfi hangja a szoba ellentétes végéből, épp olyan közömbösen és kifejezéstelenül, mint mindig.

– Hey – utánozta a hangsúlyt, a feje csak úgy kavargott a hirtelen mozdulattól. Hiába is dörzsölte a halántékát, hogy egy kis enyhüléshez jusson. – Mennyi ideig voltam kiütve?

– Nagyjából hat órát.

A szoba hűvöse áthatolt a takarókon, és mikor Anita a vállára csúsztatta a kezét, rá kellett ébrednie, hogy csak egy bugyiban és melltartóban van. – Én… – kezdte Edward, nyugodtan összefonva a kezét a hasán. – Ki kellett tisztítanom a sebeket, Anita.

Anita bólintott, de túl késő volt, már elpirult. A vörösség elárasztotta a bőrét, rózsaszínné varázsolva az arcát és látható hegeit. Gyűlölt gyengeséget mutatni, de kevesebb, mint huszonnégy óra alatt, kétszer is az elsősorban biztosított jegyet hozzá Edwardnak.

Nem is igazán fogta fel, hogy reszket, míg a foga vacogni nem kezdett. – Megfagyok – motyogta, ahogy a kezei fel és le jártak a libabőrös bőrén. – Hol vannak a ruháim?

– Elküldtem őket a mosodába. Kétlem, hogy amúgy is sok segítséget nyújtanának. Már akkor bekapcsoltam a fűtést, amikor idehoztalak. – A hangjának olyan éle volt, amit Anita nem ismert fel; majd figyelte, ahogy a férfi egyenletes léptekkel, nagyon Edward-szerűen mozogva, átszeli a szobát a termosztáthoz. Feltekerte a hőfokszabályzót, ameddig csak lehetett, majd áthúzta a fején a melegítőt. Szikár, lebarnult, kecsesen izmos teste vékony réteg izzadtságtól fénylett. – Már mindent megpróbáltam, ami csak eszembe jutott, hogy megemeljem a testhőmérsékleted, ezen kívül. – Edward becsúszott az ágyba a nő mellé, majd megragadta a derekánál, mielőtt még annak esélye lett volna tiltakozni.

– Edward, kifelé! – Nagypofájú parancsa szánalmasan hangzott, még saját maga számára is.

– Elég! – parancsolta határozottan, mikor Anita megpróbált elhúzódni. Ha volt valami, amit a nő nem szeretett, az az volt, ha megmondták neki, hogy mit csináljon, pláne olyan helyzetben, amit kompromittálónak talált. Félig meztelenül Edward karjaiban? Holtbiztos volt benne, hogy bármelyik pillanatban bele fog halni a szégyenbe, de Edward csak a hátához szorította magát, lélegzete finoman legyezte a nyakát, és a testéből áradó meleg úgy fonta Anita köré magát, akár egy takaró.

Anita arra jutott, minél jobban hozzásimul a férfihoz, annál több hőt kap tőle. Edward nagy keze szétterült a hasán, melltartója csillogó szatén csészéje felé sodródva, amitől Anita ugyan megmerevedett, de a férfi keze sosem kalandozott a bordáin túlra. Hüvelykujjával végigsimított az Anita hátán lévő hegen, szórakozottan mozgatva az ujját oda-vissza, ezzel egy olyan infernót táplálva, ami mindkettőjüket elnyelhetné a takaró alatt.

– Enned kéne – mormolja Edward, lélegzete melege végigsimított Anita lapockáján. – Sok vért vesztettél ott, Anita. Mit szeretnél? Megrendelem.

Anita szorosan lehunyta a szemét, ahogy a feltörő emlékekkel küzdött – ő és Edward egy hotelszobában, ahogy egy sztéket osztottak meg az alakváltó pornó borzalmas végkimenete előtt, Edward, ahogy a fürdőszobában kínozza, mindezt annak a nevében, hogy próbálja őt megmenteni attól, hogy a sétáló halottak kártyahordozó tagjává váljon. Valami mélyen Anitában a férfit szólítja, magához húzza; és bármennyire is szeretné az Ardeurt hibáztatni érte, nem tudja. Nem teljesen.

Kigördült a férfi öleléséből, megtörve ezzel a köztük lévő mágia finom szálát, remélve, hogy Edward nem vette azt észre. – Sajtburgert, krumpli nélkül és egy Kólát. És szerezz egy sürgős címkét a ruhákra!

_*** * * *** _

Hat és fél hónappal később Anita a RETEK-kel az oldalán besétált egy kórházba, félig guggolva a fal mellett, és a szűk, ragyogóan fehér folyosókat pásztázta. A Browningja készenlétben állt, de Edward egy másik játékát a hátára szíjazva szintén elhozta. Egy kis apróság, amit a férfi Anita Jeepjében hagyott, rajta egy cetlivel, amin csak ennyi állt: „Vészhelyzet esetén”. Amikor nem lehetett vele az igazi személy, hogy a sort zárja, akkor az egyik ajándékát vitte magával; az ajándékai eddig mindig hazajuttatták.

Spirálisan haladva az épület közepe felé, folyosót folyosó után fésülve át, végre megtalálták az elkövetőjüket; egy vérpatkány dobálta szét a kórház alkalmazottait, mintha azok csak rongybabák volnának. Egy nővér repült át a dupla ajtón, a falnak csapódott, majd vastag, maszatos nyomot hagyva maga után, üveges szemekkel lecsúszott a fal mentén. Anita előhúzta a hevederről a Springfield Armory XD*-t a mini lámpával és az elejére szerelt lézeres irányzékkal, majd a fegyver csöve mentén nézett újra a vérpatkányra. Dolph jobbról Anita mellé lépett, sosem keresztezve a nő tűzvonalát.

– Rendben, Caleb, két választásod van! Vagy leteszed a nőt szépen és lassan, vagy golyót küldök a bozontos szemöldökeid közé.

Caleb nem úgy tűnt, mint aki megérti a tárgyalás lényegét, vagy Anita figyelmeztetésének komolyságát. Felnyúlt, és a hatalmas mancsok a nő finom torka köré fonódtak. Anita még azelőtt lőtt, hogy az alakváltó eltörhette volna a lány nyakát, a lézerfény szikrázó vörösen csillogott a falon, egyenesen a Caleb homlokán lévő közel öt centis lyukon keresztül. A nő még azelőtt Dolph karjaiba rogyott, hogy a vérpatkány a padlóra zuhant.

Mint mindig, Anita semmit sem érzett. Abszolút semmit. Még csak egy szikrányi megbánást sem. Minden ügynél, amin együtt dolgoznak, Dolph egyre dühösebbé vált, egyre távolságtartóbbá, és bizalmatlanabbá vált Anita szándékait illetően. A nő látta a férfi tekintetében izzó bizalmatlanságot, de semmit nem tudott ellene tenni.

_*** * * *** _

Anita benyomta a kulcsát a zárba, kinyitotta az ajtót, és egy apró, megkönnyebbült sóhajjal kifújt a levegőt. Nem csak arról volt szó, hogy végre megszabadult egy extrém hosszú naptól, de elégedettségről is, amiért kivételesen az összes pasi lelépett, és a ház teljesen az övé volt.

A kulcsokat az asztalra dobva elfordult, hogy öntsön magának egy bögre állott kávét, majd lassan ismét visszafordult, hogy szembenézzen a konyhája sarkában ülő, árnyékba burkolózó férfival. A Browning egy szempillantás alatt kint, a kávé elfelejtve, és a sötétítők közt kéretlenül a szobába szivárgó félhomályban, egy olyan nyugodt, óceánkék tekintetet talált, amit sosem fog elfelejteni.

– Fegyvertelen vagyok – mondja a férfi könnyedén, a tenyereit az asztalra fektetve.

– Munka vagy szórakozás? – kérdezi Anita epésen, túl fáradtan a szarakodáshoz.

– Ez azt feltételezné, hogy nem lehet mindkettő. – Edward az asztalra fektetett kezeire támaszkodva felállt, majd nagy léptekkel megkerülte az asztalt, hogy egészen Anita elé álljon. – A szörnyek leléptek éjszakára?

– Tudod, hogy igen, szóval minek kérdezed?

– Olyan fáradtnak tűnsz, Anita. – Nincs semmi a férfi tekintetében, még akkor sem, ha a hangjának ismét egy nem várt éle volt. Olyan közel volt, hogy már Anita személyes terében állt, lélegzete lágyan és finoman cirógatta a nő arcát.

– És akkor mi van, Edward? – szűrte összeszorított fogak közt Anita, bosszúsan a férfi megfigyelése miatt. Nem kéne feldúltnak lennie amiatt, hogy Halál beugrott ellenőrizni. De a férfi nem hátrált meg. Nem erőlteti, nem próbálja kihúzni belőle a gondolatait, még csak kibeszéltetni sem akarja belőle a dolgot. A világon semmit nem tesz, de annyira közel volt, és otthon illata volt.

Edward állandó, talán az egyetlen állandó személy, akit Anita valaha ismert. A férfi úgy próbálja ezt a tudtára adni, hogy csak spontán ott van minden alkalommal, amikor a nőnek szüksége van rá.

A pillanat, ami elkapta őket, nem kiáltott fegyverekért és lőszerért, így kívül esett a komfort zónájukon. Anita ellenállása lassan elpárolgott, ahogy a férfi felé dőlt, a feje épp csak Edward vállát érte, mikor az átkozott gátak átszakadtak. Sírt, siratott minden olyan dolgot, amit elvesztett, majd megtalált és ismét elvesztett, mindezt az elmúlt négy év alatt. Kibaszott bizonytalanság, kibaszott sebezhetőség, gondolta, ahogy Edward ingébe markolt, és belé kapaszkodott. A férfi szó nélkül tartotta.

_*** * * *** _

Anita egy dologban teljesen biztos volt; sosem kéne ilyen sok gyengeséget mutatnia egy olyan pasinak, akinek az a legnagyobb fantáziája, hogy levadássza és megölje. De hát ő volt az önjelölt lelki társa, és mikor a férfi karjai átfonták Anita hátát, sokkal inkább érződött szeretőnek, mint Micah, Jean-Claude vagy bármelyikük is már hosszú, hosszú ideje.

Sosem volt olyan lány, aki mindenkivel lefeküdt. De a jelek, mindegyik arra kényszerítette, hogy még valamit feláldozzon, míg már reggelente szinte fel sem ismerte magát a tükörben. Minden reggel egyre több láb és kar összegabalyodott kuszaságában ébredt, és már a tükörképét sem ismerte fel. Oly sok vér és túl kevés bűntudat borította, és a szakadék egyre csak mélyült és mélyült. De Edward karjai maga körül olyan érzéssel töltötték el, mint ha lehorgonyoznák, valami biztonságoshoz földelnék. Biztos és valódi.

A férfi halandó, izzadtság és arcszesz illata van, amik épp csak érződnek. De ő nem olyan, mint a többiek, akik manapság a lepedőjét díszítik. Ő nem szörnyeteg. A szívverése erős, és napkelte után is megmarad. Az izmai tökéletesen kidolgozottak, de nem állnak folyton készen arra, hogy átalakuljanak és megváltozzanak olyan módon, ahogy nem kéne. A hatalma, az ereje, mind ő maga, nem mágia vagy átok. A férfi valódisága odaszögezte, és teljes erővel küzdött a hullámzó vágy ellen, hogy megérintse a száját.

Edward addig tartotta a konyhában Anitát a karjaiban, míg annak mellkasából fel nem tört a nevetés. A túláradó vágytól, hogy megcsókolja a férfit, és a múlt gondolatától Anitának Sigmund jutott az eszébe, a gyermeki naivitása, amit kitéptek belőle, és vérrel, erőszakkal és szexszel helyettesítették. Anita csendben remegve nevetett, miközben a könnyei tovább hulltak, minden vigasztalást magába szívva, amit csak tudott, minden ember közül pont Edwardtól. Az irónia túlságosan nevetséges.

Edward sosem kérdezte, hogy min nevet. Ő megérti.

 

*Egy csodás kis pisztoly, mini lámpával és lézeres irányzékkal (Red Dot). Minden, amit egy nő csak kívánhat magának! ;) Valami ilyesmire gondoljatok: [Springfield Armory XD](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1v4B3ZispSRe3ixPcqpBUFpI5qa_uxeqG)


End file.
